


Happy Together

by AgenderAnarky



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, ME? Self projecting? More likely then you think!, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Swearing, The last piece is kinda angsty so watch out, These boys all love each other and theres nothing you can do about it!!, like. Just so much swearing, mostly crack tbh, three pieces in one baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderAnarky/pseuds/AgenderAnarky
Summary: Three somewhat domestic occurrences that have happened in Jason's life, all rolled into one neat package.





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, its ya boy, Shade, back at it again, with the unknown character bullshit
> 
> Idk how to write jason blood but i TRIED and thats all that matters
> 
> Anyways Have this cute garbage 
> 
> (Also John and Tommy are both trans and Tommy has ADHD and Jasons Autistic so expect it to pop up in like. lowkey ways)

“Jesus fuck, Jase, you look like you've been run over by a truck!” 

Tommy's voice was humorous but concerned, leaping off the couch to glide by Jason's side. 

“Please do not remind me.” Came his dry retort, groaning when he sat down due to the wounds on his back.

”What the motherlovin’ hell happened?? Who're the bastards that did this? Is Etrigan Ok??-“ 

The trigger on Tommy's gun clicked loudly from his panicked and agitated fidgeting. Jason mightn’t been able to see his eyes with those gaudy and awful sunglasses on, but he could feel the rage shimmering in them. 

John gently clasped Tommy's hand, managing to pry the gun away from him before he did something they'd regret, slipping a stress ball in its wake. 

“I was on a league mission in an alternate dimension. Things got... rough, as you can see. Also, Etrigan says thank you for asking about his wellbeing.” 

Tommy frowned heavily, and was no doubt scheming an elaborate revenge plot in his mind, but his demeanour softened and Jason considered it a win. 

As John went and brewed coffee- 

“Life's greatest antidote!” He'd always say, even when it was probably causing his heart to almost explode- 

Tommy sat besides Jason and let him use their lap as pillow, carefully stroking the strands of his blood stained hair. 

After John placed the mugs- They were all adorned with Jurassic Park Imagery, Jason noted- down onto the coffee-table, he immediately started ruffling through drawers, past stained cutlery and old stolen plastic straws, for any ibuprofen or Tylenol. 

John swore, slamming the drawers shut. “Fuck.”

“What innit?”

“We're out of painkillers- mostly due to a certain someone-“ He glared over his shoulder to Tommy, who had the modesty to look partly guilty, at least- “So m'gonna go out and get some, ok?” 

“If you go to the liquor store and buy whiskey like last time, John, i'm making you sleep on the couch for an entire month.” Jason muttered, causing John to wink and send him a cheeky grin. 

“No promises.” 

With a flourish, John was gone, out the door and leaving Tommy, Jason (and Etrigan) in silence. 

Five minutes into it, Jason becoming more anxious by the second- Tommy even passing the stress ball towards him in an attempt to help- Tom opened his mouth and asked, 

“Wanna hear about the time I accidentally set an entire petting zoo free?” 

Jason smiled softly. “Of course.” 

They closed their eyes, listening in as Tommy began his tale. “Right, so, i was twelve, yea?...” 

 

                                                           **************************** 

 

Static buzzed in the background, as Jason watched John and Tommy fight over the television report like children with profound amusement, Etrigan cackling deeply from inside him at their pettiness. 

“You said i'd been the one to choose the movie tonight, you fucking prick!” Tommy tugged on John's face, John feebly whacking his chest in retaliation. 

“Nobody wants to see attack of the fucking killer tomatoes for the fifteen bloody time!” 

“Well, _I_ do!” 

Grunts and groans could be heard, as they rolled around on the ground trying to choke each other to death. 

“Besides, its not like anyone gives a shit about ‘Mirror Mirror’, or whatever shitty movie you’re putting on the table!” 

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU BITCH!” 

John slammed Tommy into their coffee table, and it was at that moment, Jason decided enough was enough- no matter how funny it was seeing them punch each other as if they were five year olds- and scooped them both into his arms, refusing to let go until they’ve calmed down. 

They all eventually came to an agreement, and watched Jason's pick, ‘Ghostbusters’, John and Tommy falling asleep near the end of the movie from the exhaustion of hitting one another. 

He didn't mind.   

 

                                                              *************************

 

Jason's body felt like it was simultaneously on fire and drenched in freezing water, and he hated it. 

Goosebumps prickled his skin, as he twisted and turned any way possible, but the ever constant sense of hyper awareness of everything and everyone around him- down to the smallest speck of dust- was _killing_ him and he _loathed_ it. 

Jason sat up, the duvet pooling around his midriff. He resisted the temptation to scratch himself, a poor method of trying to get the overload of senses to back off he's done in the past to disastrous results, and picked at the sequins on the bed cover instead. 

(Etrigan was gods know where, so he didn’t even have the option of hassling the demon as a way to distract himself from the nerves. Pity.) 

Besides him, John was fast asleep, clutching his pillow with one arm and, drool slightly pouring out of his mouth and hitting the recently washed fabric. 

Jason rocked back and fourth, anxiety spilling in his gut and ready to emerge at any time- until, he heard the bathroom door click open, and Tommy walked out. He smelt of cheap soap, and the butt-ugly sunglasses he always wore were gone, revealing his blackened eyes in all their glory. 

Said eyes squinted at Jason, seemingly immediately picking up on the turmoil boiling under the surface, as Jason Suddenly finding the Irish man besides him. Tommy rubbed soothing circles into one of his hands, and Jason would be lying if he said he didn’t heavily appreciate the gesture. 

“Hey Jase, you ok?” 

He slowly shook his head. 

“You wanna talk about it? Or do you just want me to hug you until you feel better?” 

Jason slipped his arms around Tommy's waist, answering the question. 

He sighed, “Alright,” and wrapped his own arms around Jason in return, gently kissing the top of his forehead. 

They stayed like this for a long while, Jason breathing gently against Tommy's neck as they held him close, John snoring nearby. 

Inevitably, he came to the realisation Tommy was _still_ wearing his binder, and made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat. 

“You need to take off your binder before you go to bed, you'll hurt your ribs otherwise..” 

Tommy chuckled and grinned. “Don’t you worry, you big ol sod, I’ll remember.” 

“You better...” 

He just hummed in response, kissing Jason's forehead once more. 

It didn't fix everything, but it sure as hell felt good. 


End file.
